gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of the Gobblewonker
|code = 105 |number = 2 |aired = June 29, 2012 |image = S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png |written = Michael Rianda, Alex Hirsch |storyboards = John Aoshima; Tyler Chen; Erik Fountain |directed = John Aoshima |international = July 6, 2012 (Canada) October 9, 2012 (Latin America) September 6, 2012 (UK & Ireland) September 25, 2012 (Australia) September 5, 2012 (France) October 10, 2012 (Poland) }} "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is the 2nd episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It premiered on June 29, 2012. Overview When Dipper and Mabel hear rumors that a lake monster lives at the bottom of the local lake, they enlist Soos to take them on a boating expedition to prove that it really does exist. Instead of going with Grunkle Stan to go fishing.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr48070.html Synopsis It's morning at the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel are eating breakfast and decide to have a syrup race with "Mountie Man" and "Sir Syrup", when Mabel taps the bottom, giving her an advantage, and wins. Dipper then reads up a magazine called Wacky News and comes across an advertisement for a monster photo contest. An advertisement for a human-sized hamster ball catches Mabel's eye, but Dipper tells her he was talking about the monster photo contest. He asks Mabel if they got any pictures of the gnomes from the previous episode, but they did not. Instead, Mabel says she kept the gnome's beard hairs. Grunkle Stan walks in and says that it's family bonding day. Dipper asks if it's going to be like their last family bonding day where he had them make counterfeit money, and they were sent to the County Jail. Mabel said it was so cold, and shivers. Grunkle Stan admits he hasn't been the best summer caretaker, but he swears they will have real family fun today. He then exclaims joyfully that the kids have to put on blindfolds and get into his car. They both cheer, but then Dipper realizes what Grunkle Stan just said, and says "Wait, what?" in confusion. Dipper and Mabel are now blindfolded in the back of Grunkle Stan's car. Dipper says blindfolds never lead to anything good. Mabel feels like all her senses are heightened and that she can see with her fingers. Grunkle Stan is driving recklessly, and Dipper asks him if he's wearing a blindfold. He says he might as well be with his cataracts. Grunkle Stan asks if the fence on the edge of the road is a woodpecker, and they barrel roll down a hill. They arrive at their location, and Grunkle Stan tells them to take off their blindfolds. It's fishing season at Lake Gravity Falls, and the whole town is out. Dipper is curious as to why Grunkle Stan wants to bond with them all of a sudden. Stan says that he's never had fishing buddies, because the guys from the lodge don't " 'like' or 'trust' him." Suddenly, Old Man McGucket runs past telling everyone that he saw the Gravity Falls Gobblewonker again. (This is when Blendin Blandin can be seen picking up a calculator to the right of the screen). He shows everyone a boat that has been broken in half and claims that the Gobblewonker did it, but he is riduculed by the townspeople and abused by his own son for it. Dipper realizes that if they can get a picture of the Gobblewonker, they can split the $1,000 prize money 50/50. Mabel fantasizes about what she could do with $500 and has a fantasy of getting the giant hamster ball, and gloating to a hamster. She then scurries around, smashes through the wall and rolls away chortling happily. Mabel then stops at a crosswalk and talks to two anime-style-drawn boys in the sports car opposite her, saying "You can look, but you can't touch!" The two anime boys' sunglasses fall off as they say "Awesome!" Mabel, then rolls away, saying: " Squeak squeak!", while weird techno music plays in the background. Mabel comes back to her senses and says she is 1,000,000% on board with Dippers' plan. Soos pulls up and says they can use his boat, The S.S. Cool Dude, for their monster hunt, and the twins ditch Grunkle Stan and head off to Scuttlebutt Island. On their way to the island, Dipper gives Mabel and Soos a quick lecture. He says the number one problem with monster hunting is camera trouble, so he has bought 17 disposable cameras. They soon lose six out of their seventeen cameras. Afterward, they decide that Dipper will be captain, Mabel will be co-captain and Soos will be associate co-captain. Mabel uses a pelican as a ventriloquist's dummy, then attempts to do so while drinking water (which she chokes on, scaring the pelican away). On the boat, Dipper says they'll lure the Gobblewonker with fish food in a barrel. Soos asks permission to taste the fish food, Dipper says "Permission granted," Mabel says "Permission co-granted." and Soos says "Permission associate co-granted" and licks the fish food. Soos makes a face and Mabel and Dipper start laughing. Soos says "Dude, I don't know what I expected that to taste like," Once they land on the island, they hear "monster noises" and rush to check it out. They believe they've spotted the Gobblewonker, but it turns out to be a colony of beavers that in their language, say unusual, chrming phrases. One of the beavers has a rusty chainsaw that when bitten, makes the 'Monster Noise' that the twins and Soos herd earlier. Dipper then realizes that the rock he is sitting is actually the tail of an enormous sea creature, and gets ready to snap a picture, but the Gobblewonker then begins to chase them on dry land. They make it back to the boat, but they are still being chased in the water. Finally, they end up going through a waterfall and into a cave. The Gobblewonker gets stuck in the cave hole and Dipper begins taking pictures. A piece of the cave lands on the Gobblewonker and Dipper notices that something is wrong when sparks fly out of the creatures' joints. He knocks on the Gobblewonker and realizes that it is made of metal. They open the trap door revealing Old Man McGucket. McGucket reveals he made it to get attention for his son because when you get old, you have to go through a lot to spend quality time with your family. It is admitted that Old Man McGucket creates robots for revenge when he gets neglected. Dipper and Mabel then realize that shouldn't have ditched Grunkle Stan. They later meet up with him and apologize. They take some family photos then relax and enjoy the boat ride. The camera angle then goes underwater and we see the actual Gobblewonker eating Dipper's last camera.The end credits show Mabel, once again, imitating the pelican and tells a joke to Dipper, while Dipper is annoyed. Credits * Written by: ** Michael Rianda ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** John Aoshima * Storyboards by: ** John Aoshima ** Tyler Chen ** Erik Fountain * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos * Additional voices: ** Jennifer Coolidge - Lazy Susan ** Grey DeLisle ** John DiMaggio - Manly Dan ** Will Forte - Cute Biker ** Will Friedle ** Alex Hirsch - Old Man McGucket ** Jason Morgan - Fisherman ** Chris Parnell ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Sheriff Blubs ** Justin Roiland ** Horatio Sanz ** Gregg Turkington - Toby Determined * Casting By: ** Sara Goldberg Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Transcript Series continuity *When Dipper and Mabel are eating breakfast and reading the newspaper, Dipper mentions their encounter with the gnomes in "Tourist Trapped" and Mabel presents some gnome beard hair she's saved. *When Dipper is reading the magazine, you can notice an advertisement for the Tent of Telepathy with a portrait of 'Lil Gideon foreshadowing the later episode "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." *Blendin Blandin can be seen picking up Mabel's calculator. *The Gravity Falls Gossiper, which shows up in the next episode, reported on Old Man McGucket's homicidal pterodactyl-tron. Songs featured *My Name is Mabel Trivia *'Viewership': 3.136 million *On the Gravity Falls website, the episode is shortened to "The Gobblewonker". *Grunkle Stan is revealed to have a vanity licence plate that reads "STNLYMBL", which is most likely short for 'Stanley Mobile'. *When Grunkle Stan said Ben Franklin looked like a woman, it was foreshadowing "Irrational Treasure" where secret documents confirm Ben Franklin secretly was a woman. Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, the cryptogram read "QHAW ZHHN: UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG." Once decoded, it reads "NEXT WEEK: RETURN TO BUTT ISLAND." Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes